


don’t give it to me

by sungwoontrash



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungwoontrash/pseuds/sungwoontrash
Summary: don’t offer me a drink, it will only bring regrets — sungwoon





	don’t give it to me

**Author's Note:**

> a quick nielwoon fic because i miss nielwoon ;<

The lights were blinding, Sungwoon thinks. The club was jam-packed, especially on a Monday night. The music was blasting on his ears, too loud, he couldn’t even hear himself breathe. The people were having the time of their lives and it irritates him. It irritates him that they were happy. Unlike him.

 

Sungwoon brushed the thought and just shrugged his shoulders as he walked inside the club. He was alone. It was the first time he was ever alone in a club. Somehow, it gave him a jittering feeling. Something like being anxious or nervous, that he started to fidget with his fingers on his way to the vacant table. 

 

Jisung, his favourite hyung if he was to describe, together with Jaehwan, his boyfriend who always clings around his hyung, were the ones who always accompany him to the club. Sungwoon was not a drinker. He couldn’t even drink a cocktail if Jisung would pressure him. But he liked the noise and even the crowded place. He liked the way he could forget everything all at once.

 

But isn’t it ironic?

 

He always wanted to go to this place, yet, this was the same place that made him bled a year ago. Sungwoon smiled to the bitterness he felt on his throat as he gulped down the beer he chose to order. Seems like the bartender noticed how bad he was with drinking that it started to stare at him, too much, that he got uncomfortable with the sudden attention.

 

“Would you, at least, mind your own business?” Sungwoon raised his eyebrows at the bartender and pretended to be annoyed so he could shut him out, but instead, it gave him a smirk and Sungwoon just wanted to kick the hell out of him.

 

“You seem annoyed?” A man sat beside him, engulfing the space between them with his wide shoulders. Sungwoon just shook his head and turned his eyes towards the bartender who seemed like he was enjoying to watch Sungwoon got affected by his stares, “Is this bartender bothering you or something?”

 

“No,” It was faster than lightning when Sungwoon answered him. His stomach started to turn upside down and he couldn’t even face the owner of the voice. Sure, Sungwoon was now regretting the fact that he went to the bar on a Monday night when he knew for a fact that he would be here. And the worse part, he was alone.

 

“Long time no see, hyung,” The younger greeted him properly this time, bumping him with his wide shoulders. Sungwoon tried to move away from him that he flinched on his seat, making him lose his balance on the stool. But the younger was quick to catch him, with his long arms around Sungwoon’s waist. Sungwoon could literally feel the smile on the younger’s face without looking at it, “You are still clumsy, hyung, nothing new.”

 

“Y-yeah,” Sungwoon stuttered on his words and sat up properly. Slowly removing the hands around his own waist, “I’m just surprised to see you here, tonight,” Sungwoon laughed uncomfortably and the younger felt how nervous the older was now that he was there.

 

The younger moved his face, inches near Sungwoon’s face, and gave him a smile, “Really, hyung?” He teased, “You are surprised to see me here, tonight? You know I always come here during Mondays,” The younger asked. Sungwoon hated the fact that the younger seemed like he was having fun teasing him around.

 

“Daniel,” He finally called out his name after almost a year. Somehow, Sungwoon felt different speaking the name that brought him bitterness back then, “Don’t you think your face is too near? You could literally kiss me if I move an inch.”

 

Daniel laughed softly on his hears and Sungwoon felt the coldness on his spine, “I could kiss you, right here, right now, if I want to. Don’t challenge me, hyung. You know how competitive I am when it comes to you,” Daniel winked and Sungwoon scoffed on his seat.

 

Sungwoon made a straight face, when in fact, he had lost all his strength on his legs. He was glad his feet was resting on the foot rest of the stool, otherwise, he would be on the floor. Daniel noticed that the older seemed like he was not affected at all so he composed himself and got back to his seat in a span of seconds. Sungwoon gulped, holding the bottle of beer, which seemed to be emptied by him already.

 

“Do you want a drink?” Daniel asked him when he noticed Sungwoon playing with the bottle. Sungwoon shook his head in an instant, afraid that he might fall for him again, for the the third time. Daniel laughed softly again, and Sungwoon swore to God he would lose himself if he does it again, “Are you a drinker now?” 

 

“No,” Sungwoon laughed, shaking his head to that absurd thought by the younger, “The only alcohol I could drink is beer, and nothing more,” He said, showing off the empty bottle of the beer he ordered a few moments ago.

 

Sungwoon watched how Daniel’s eyes crinkle on his face as he giggled while shaking the glass of whiskey on his hands, “You never changed, do you? You are just like that the first time we met,” He said, reminiscing the very first time they met at the club.

 

Just like now, the music was blasting loud, the lights were shifting into different colors and the dance floor was crowded on a Monday night. Yes, on a Monday night. If there was a reason that Sungwoon decided to go to this club on a Monday night, he didn’t know what was the possible reason.

 

But maybe deep down, he wanted to see him. After a year, Sungwoon felt he was ready to meet him again. But now he was sitting with him on the same spot, on the same stool, yet, the feeling never grew old. It was the same old feeling he felt way back then. Daniel switched his glance to the bartender and ordered another two glasses of whiskey. 

 

Sungwoon knew what would happen next. The moment the bartender placed the glasses on their front, Daniel glanced at him with a smile, slightly pushing the one glass towards him, “Don’t—“ Sungwoon started, stopping Daniel on his tracks, “Don’t give it to me.”

 

Daniel’s eyes turned into grey as he caught the glance of Sungwoon. His eyes had nothing but no expression at all. Daniel kept his hands to himself, stopping it from pushing the glass towards Sungwoon. Sungwoon looked up to him and a bitter smile showed up on his angelic face, “Don’t give it to me, Daniel. Don’t give it to me, again.”

 

“Hyung,” Daniel called out and Sungwoon shook his head.

 

“No, Daniel,” Sungwoon laughed bitterly at him as he locked his sight with the younger, “If I would accept that drink—“ Sungwoon tested the water and he was breathing heavily on Daniel’s front, “It means I am accepting you again in my life, and I—I couldn’t afford that.”

 

“Hyung, it was a year ago. I never meant to leave you,” Daniel was shaking, no, he was trembling real hard and Sungwoon noticed how his eyes were wavering non-stop, “Hyung, at least give me a chance,” His hands made its way towards Sungwoon’s.

 

“Do you remember how, how I accepted you multiple times, after you cheated on me?” Sungwoon looked at him with nothing but pain, but he still managed to look at him with the love he had been suppressing to show, “Just like how I accepted every drink you offer to me, I accepted you in my life, even after all the times you cheated. It was a dumb move, that I kept repeating for a year, yet, you didn’t even learn your lesson. Was I not enough, Daniel? Was I not worth it to have? Was I not the one you wanted to be with?”

 

“I cheated on you, I know. And never once in my life I asked for your forgiveness, I never thought of saying sorry, because I knew I might do the same thing over again. You were right. I cheated on you and you still accepted me. But I hated it,” Daniel confessed, now his hands were gripping tightly on the glass, “I hated the fact that you were too naive, that you still accepted me. I wanted you to shout at me, I wanted you to slap me real hard, I wanted you to leave me, but you didn’t. And I hate it, because I had done the same thing over again and you were still there,” Daniel eyes were red, tears were hinting to drop any second, and Sungwoon’s chest clenched real hard, “So I—I had to leave.”

 

Sungwoon looked how miserable Daniel looked now, compared to how confident he was when he arrived on the seat beside him. Daniel looked like a mess for the first time and Sungwoon wanted to shut his eyes closed because he might do the same mistake again. He might accept him again for the nth time.

 

Sungwoon was breathing heavily on his seat. He grabbed the glass of whiskey on his front, surprising Daniel that was on the verge of crying his heart out. Sungwoon was trembling but he grabbed it successfully and he gulped the whiskey out of the glass. Sungwoon flinched on the bitterness that went down on his throat, making him feel a sudden of heat on his chest.

 

“I accepted the drink,” Sungwoon said after gathering himself up in front of the younger. Daniel looked at him with confused eyes and a scrunched forehead, “But I am not accepting you in my life anymore,” Daniel’s shoulders went down in an instant and his tears finally came out from his eyes, “Now, leave—“ He said, with his head bow down, “Leave me. This would be the last time I am going on this club on a Monday night. So please, leave.”

 

Sungwoon looked up and he regretted it, because now he had to look at Daniel, pretending he was not affected by the way the younger was hurting in front of him. Daniel wiped his tears, put down the bills below the glass, and finally stood up from his seat. Sungwoon didn’t watch him walk away. Sungwoon fought himself not to look at him for one last time because he might grabbed him by the hand and prevent him from leaving.

 

“He’s gone,” The bartender showed up on his front while wiping a glass behind the counter, “Is that your ex-boyfriend?” The bartender asked him and Sungwoon just absentmindedly nodded at him, “I thought so. He would always hang out here on a Monday night, waiting on that same spot he just sat a few moments ago, ordering two glasses of whiskey.”

 

“Why are you telling me this now?” Sungwoon raised his eyebrows at him.

 

The bartender laughed and just shook his head, “Because he never drank the second glass of whiskey, saying he got it for his boyfriend, but no one ever did come. And I thought he was just crazy, because he would always do that every Monday night for a whole year,” Sungwoon looked at the glasses of whiskey on his front, “I figured it was you. Am I wrong?”

 

But Sungwoon didn’t answer.

 

For the whole year, Daniel waited for him to come back. For the whole year, Daniel expected that Sungwoon would accept him one last time. For the whole year, Daniel promised himself he would never cheat on him ever again.

 

But this time, Sungwoon didn’t accept him and Sungwoon didn’t know whether it was the right decision to make.

**Author's Note:**

> questions —> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/woontrash)


End file.
